Fate or Choice
by Satsuki Mika
Summary: In the past life, Roxas was a girl. She was Sora’s fiancée and Axel’s lover. Riku had forbidden love for Sora. Now, they’ll settle down their unfinished business. Will they fight or accept it? It’s the matter of choice or fate. [AR & SR]
1. Sora

**Summary:**

Sora, Riku, Axel and Roxas had connection on their past life. Now on this life they were met again. They will settle down their unfinished business in their past life. It's the matter of choice or fate. Will they believe in sorrowful and cruel fates that bind them or will they fight it?

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own KH2. It belongs to Square Enix and Disney. I only own the words 'Edwartz, Kwantartz, Parador and Klight'. I took them from my novel.

**Pairing:**

main pairings are RikuSora and AkuRoku. But it will be change depend on the story.

**Author:**

On every chapter there'll be a short prelude of every character that have connection between the past and present. More like flashback but I wrote them as dreams. And yeah, every chapter will have different main character.

Any comment will be gladly accepted. Hope you like and enjoy it! Thanks for reading this. (oh yeah, great thanks for my editor, RIN! otsukare...!)

* * *

**Part I - Sora**

_Where am I…? Who are… they?_

The world is at War. In the battlefield where the Zent (monsters) wage war against humans, four brave warriors were facing the strongest and the deadliest of the Zents, which called One Winged Angel in its final form, a huge monster with one black wing on its back.

_Who's that girl? Is that… Roxie? …Impossible!_

There's a girl with long black hair, holding staff and casting spell. It was a cure spell, so that makes her a Kwantartz (White Mage).

"Are you okay?" she asked her three guardians.

The Edwartz (Black Mage), the Klight (Knight) and the Parador (Hunter), nodded. The Parador grabbed his spear and attack the enemy with his special attack. It causes the enemy lost one of its hands. The enemy growled furiously and shot lasers attack to the Kwantartz's direction.

_Is that… me?_

"You're chance, now!" the Parador yelled at the Klight, as he protect the the Kwantartz and took her to safety.

The Edwartz summoned a huge flare ball upon the enemy and at the same time, the Klight showed his skill and unleash his strongest attack which cause tons of damages to the enemy. The One Winged Angel was furious, then its using its secret attack which caused half of the Zent and humans disappeared into dust. Luckily, the Kwantartz has cast her magic barrier to shield her guardians. But even that couldn't last for long…

"I have no choice…" she smiled sadly and let go off the Parador's hands, chanting a paralyze spell to her guardians while doing so.

"Princess!" the Parador called as he tried to free himself from the Kwantartzs spell

The Edwartz and the Klight realize what the Kwantartz planned to do. The Forbidden Magic… Sacrifice!

"NO! Do not do that, milady! Not that magic!" the Edwartz shouted.

"Princess…!" the Klight yelled desperately

The Kwantartz smiled as she floated in her barrier, casting the forbidden spell with whats left of her power.

"If not in this life, I will meet you again in the next life…" she promised, giving her follower one sweet smile before the Forbidden Magic consumed her body and soul completely.

Then everything went bright and blurry…

* * *

Sora is walking lazily to his school's gate, yawned carelessly and rubbing his sleepy eyes when he almost reach his destination. He's wondering does he couldn't sleep well last night because of the strange dream that he had, and wondering does Roxie is really a girl in her previous life or did he just think about it too much. 

"Morning, lazy bum!" Kairi was waiting for him in the front of school's gate

"Mornin'…" Sora passed her as he yawned again

Kairi grunted because Sora ignored her, just like usual.

"Wait, Sora." she blocked his path. "I got tickets for us both. Wanna go to a movie with me?"

"Nah, not interested…" Sora moved Kairi's hand which showed him two latest movie's ticket as he continue walking to the school yard

"Hmph! I can't stand it anymore!" Kairi kicked the ground, make the other students staring at them suspiciously, but she didn't seem to care. "What's wrong with you? Why are you so mean? Half of the boys in this school would do anything to go to the movie with me! But you!" she pointing her finger in Sora's nose

"Well, that's your problem… being so famous and all, Miss Kairi." Sora said coldly. "I love no one other than my sister. Mark my words, 'I am truly madly deeply in love with my lovely Roxie'. Got that?"

Kairi yelped, she covered her mouth with her hand to prevent scream.

"B-but that will make you… incest?"

"Yup, surely do!" Sora smirked

Kairi stood in silence for a moment.

"Alright, I got it! You like Roxies type, right? I could be such type for you, Sora!" she decided, maybe 'never give up' is her motto

"Nuts…" Sora whimpered. "I don't even like _such_ type…"

Kairi's sharp ears caught Sora's whimper.

"Aha! I know you wouldn't! You liked me! I know you do."

Sora had no idea where Kairi's does those confidence come from. She's over-confident, a lot.

"Whatever…" Sora was tired to fight Kairi everyday like this

His mood isn't so good today. But if he didn't do something to drive Kairi away from him, she would end up bothering him all day. In his mind, he began to curse Roxie who left him behind, and went to school by herself. If Roxie was around, Kairi wouldn't disturb him this far.

"Alright, alright." Sora gave up, wondering why girls are just so stubborn. "I love that type of girl, Kairi!" then he's pointing his finger at two students who just arrive at the schoolyard (nothing in particular, he didn't even look at those he pointing at)

Kairi was speechless. She didn't think that Sora would like the type that she couldn't compete with.

"What?" Sora realize Kairi's shocked face then turning his face, wanted to see whos the girl that he actually pointed at

A beautiful silver haired girl, pretty tall for a girl and with a figure like a model walk gracefully, accompanied by a handsome red haired boy with a diamond shape tattoo under his eyes. Apparently, not just Sora and Kairi that were mesmerized by them, all of the other students too.

"Such a high class…" Kairi whispered, still hypnotized by them

Sora felt that the spring has come right away when he saw that girl. Love at the first sight probably, like the other male students did.

"I never know there's such pretty babe in our school…" Sora tried to dig into his deepest memories

"Transferred student?" Kairi suggested. "Oh, they're coming this way!" she shook Sora's shoulder

Kairi was preparing her first move to get the new transferred students attention.

"Hi!" Kairi said, she was so excited

Silver haired girl and redhead boy stopped.

"Hi." silver haired girl replied

"Yo!" redhead boy waved his left hand

Sora was in delightful state, glancing at silver haired girl with love-sick puppy eyes. But second later, a glimpse of memory hijacked his head, make him feel sick and dizzy.

"Have we ever met before?" silver haired girl rose her eyebrow, feeling somehow familiar with Sora

Sora shook his head to answer silver haired girl's question and trying to decrease his headache.

"My name is Kairi and this is Sora. Are you guys transferred students?" Kairi interrupted

Silver haired girl nodded, watching Sora poking his own head curiously.

"She's Riku and I'm Axel. Got it memorized, babe?" the redhead introduced themselves.

"Why did you get quiet so suddenly, Sora?" Kairi elbowed his arm. "Didnt you said you liked Rikus type of girl. Don't tell me you're turning back now? Or, you didn't confident 'bout your 'height'?" she misjudged Sora's condition

Sora's eyes slapped open, his headache has gone and now he's furious. His height WERE a little short for his age and kinda sensitive about it. Now that Kairi comparing his height and Riku's… (note: his love at first sight GIRL)

"You wanna tell me that I'm a shorty, don't you?" Sora's eyes were burned with anger and he looked seriously dangerous

"N-no, I didn't mean it that way." Kairi stepped back and shook his head, knowing that Sora is about to explode because of her foolishness

"Let me tell you one thing," he's facing Kairi so close , their noses are only one inch apart, "If I really fell in love with you, just by those words alone, it would've crushed all my feelings for you! Screw you, Kairi!"

Sora pouted as he walked away and mumbling some curses for Kairi. She was lucky that she is a girl, if not… Sora must have smacked her to the ground instantly. He completely forgotten about Riku, the one that caught his attention in the first place. Riku and Axel stood in silent, they had no idea what was Sora and Kairi talking about. Kairi felt uneasy because she had caused this mess and along with it, ruins her chance to get along with those charming transferred students.

* * *

Sora smackedhis schoolbag on Roxie's desk, whose chatting with Namine. Roxie frowned and Namine startled. 

"Why the hell did you left me this morning without any message?" Sora shot an icy glare to Roxie, as if she is the one to blame for all that happened to him this morning.

"I told you last night, didn't I? I said I'll go to school earlier because Namine asked me to be her model." Roxie give an excuse

Namine joined the Art Club and often participating art competition.

"What's wrong, Sora?" Namine asked, seemed worry

"Don't mind him, Namine. You just waste your time worrying him. It's Kairi, right?" Roxie guessed

"Gosh… I wondered if her hobby is insulting me everyday!" Sora sat on his desk, still upset. "Roxie, you better keep her away from me or else…"

Namine glanced at the twins one after another then giggled.

"Is that a threat?" Roxie sighed and shaking his head, wondering how childish his brother can be sometimes.

The conversation was stopped by bell's ring. Namine is hurrying back to her class. Sora and Roxie are on the same class. And that makes Sora's _job_ easier. First lesson is physic and Sora hated it. He prefer to draw some sketches of Kairi stabbed or sliced by sword than listening to their teacher. Roxie throw a paper to Sora which written 'you like her, don't you?'.

Sora pouted then tearing the paper into pieces. He smudged and scratched out all his sketches and wrote 'I DON'T'. A moment later, he remembered about Riku… his love at first sight this morning. How could he become so stupid, ignoring a babe like her, like what he did. He draw Riku's sketch and add some small hearts around her. Roxie stole a quick glance and grinning, she was sure that his brother had a lovesick. No wonder when they pass Kairi's class at lunch break and saw Riku was with her, Sora wave to her enthusiastically.

"No wonder you fell for her…" Roxie gave her fair comment, judging by Riku's gorgeous look

But Riku threw her face aside, pretending that she didn't see Sora at all. That makes Kairi giggling like crazy and Roxie was sure she heard a loud crack sound (Sora's heart broke into two…).

"I feel a strange aura from her… It's a bad sign. You shouldn't go after her, Sora." Roxie warned her brother as he pat Sora's back to cheer him up

"Shut the crap…" Sora looked like a defeated dog, being rejected by Riku and all. Plus he doesn't believe in magic or spiritual stuff a bit

* * *

Today's last lesson is sports and their teacher had given them free time to do any sports they like on the gym. Sora and Roxie chose to play volley ball. Well actually, Sora wanted to play basket ball, but since his height always be a big problem on the field, he rather passed. 

"Psst, Sora." Roxie called his brother in low voice as she passed the ball to her friend

"Huh?" Sora glanced at her as he smashed ball to the opposite team, score!

"I have to fix my _sarashi_, it slipped." Roxie whispered in Sora's ear as she toasted him for the excellent smash (_sarashi_: Japanese old fashioned bra)

Sora sighed, he had no idea why their mother insisted that Roxie should wear _sarashi_ than bra. It will be much more convenient and efficient. Besides, he wasn't the right person to help Roxie in this case. Only Namine can help them in this situation, but she's at her class now.

"Time out!" Sora waving his hand as he step out of the field

"Be right back." Roxie do the same, ignoring her friends' protests. "Where should I fix this thing? I can't go to bathroom alone, it's too risky." she whispered as she hung his brother's arm

Sora and Roxie leave the gym, they need to find a safe place to solve Roxie's problem. Luckily the storage room in backyard was secluded.

"I'll wait here." Sora will stay outside as guard. "You better fix it fast."

"It'll be faster if you lend a hand." Roxie pouted, she knew Sora won't help her and sure it will take some time to fix it by herself.

Roxie entered the dusty and dim storage. First, she must find a big, comfortable, and rather out of sight space for him to change. That small room that looks like sweep closet will be fine, she think. Then she started to undone her uniform's buttons and open up 5 meters length _sarashi_ which wrapped around her chest. It was her hyperactive move in previous volleyball match that causes this problem. She need 15 minutes to fix it without help (usually, only need 5 minutes needed if Namine helped). Then suddenly she heard a noise and sound of movements.

"Sora?" she asked to make sure it was her brother who lost patient waiting for her as she opened the door

Her eyes widened, she was shocked and stunned. It wasn't Sora that she saw, it was Riku. The one who rejected her brother, wearing a skirt, holding the bra and several pads. Not to mention, flat and bare-chested.

"S-so you are…" Roxie couldn't hide her shock

"Oh shit!" Riku seemed angry. "Axel, what the fuck you're doing out there!"

Axel burst in and slammed the door. Roxie was cornered, she accidentally saw what she wasn't suppose to see.

"What's wrong?" Axel asked curiously

"She found out." Riku quickly put his bra on, along with those pads then get dressed

"How could she get in here?" Axel's walking toward Roxie. "I was guarding the door."

"Probably she got here before us…" Riku assumed. "Take care of her." he gave an order

Roxie wanted to run away because she sensed danger but Axel is blocking her path. She's cursing Sora who hasn't protected her properly.

"You can't tell anyone about what you had seen. Got it memorized?" Axel put his hand on Roxie's shoulders, threatening Roxie

Roxie nodded quickly, she will keep what she saw as a secret.

"Good." Axel smile slyly then he leaned down to kiss Roxie

"Is this how you bribe her? Don't you suppose to threat her?" Riku frowned, he thought he has ordered him to take care of her

They didn't break the kiss yet and even fell deeper in them. Riku had no idea what had got into them. They were just barely met each other for the first time in this filthy storage as far as he remembered.

"Sora asked me to h…" Namine opened the door, her eyes widened

Roxie and Axel didn't seem bothered by Riku as audience or Namine's sudden appearance, they're even kissing more passionately like they want to melt each other as one. Namine's eyes had been filled by anger and tears, without saying anything she ran away.

The school was over when Sora reached Namine's class. That's about 10 minutes after hes waiting for Roxie to fix her _saraishi_ inside the storage. Sora decided to let Namine help Roxie and then he'll catch them later. He just finished changing his sweaty gym cloths and was about to catch up with Roxie and Namine when suddenly someone bumped into him. Thanks to he's good reflex, he saved them both from fall disgracefully and hit the floor.

"Namine?" he then realized who had bumped into him

"So-Sora." Namine wipe her tears away, tried to act tough

"What's wrong? Where's Roxie anyway?" Sora knew that something had happened between them

"I-it's nothing." Namine's voice is shaking. "I'll go home then. Bye…" then she left

Sora then rushed to the storage where Roxie fixing her _sarashi_. Demanding explanation why had she hurt Namine like that!

_tsuzuku_


	2. Roxas

**Author:**

Gah! It took me long enough to post this chapter because of my novel. I'm not done with that yet (dareka tasukete kure…!). I'm so sorry to those who confused after reading chapter 1. On this chapter, Roxas' identity has been revealed. When he's in girl form, sometimes I still pointing him as 'she/her' so… please don't be confused again :3

(Editor: RIN)

**Disclaimer:**

Yuna and Tidus on this story are taken from FFX, not from KH2 (bcos they became chibi :p). I don't own any of KH2 or FFX charas, they all belong to Square-Enix (and Disney).

**Hint: **

Kwantartz (White Mage) Roxas

Edwartz (Black Mage) Axel

Klight (Knight) & Parador (Hunter) please guess which is who between Sora & Riku (you'll be rewarded if your guess is correct - JK)

**

* * *

PART II – ROXAS **

I don't know why but I missed him so much. I want to hug him, feel his warmth and smell his scent. What did he see? Gazing to the open sea…

"H-hi." I managed to called him

"Oh, it is you, Princess." he looked surprised

huh? Is that Axel? Why on earth did he call me 'princess' anyway? Wait a minute, now that I could se his face. I dont think this guy is really Axel, though he does looks a lot like him. What's going on!

"What are you doing here?"

"I was…" he paused, hesitates for a while. "…thinking. Just searching for someplace quiet to cool down my head."

"Is something bothering you?" I asked him, perhaps it's not my concern but I do worry for him

He keeps silent for a moment, look hesitate and…

"Well, a lot… actually" at last he answer me and gave me a weak smile

I swear I wasn't my own, when I embrace him so suddenly (more like I've jumped to him). I hugged him so tight, I could hear his heart pounding fast.

"P-Princess?" he startled and sounds a little confused, but didn't push me away... "Milady…" he sighed

I felt his hand on my waist and the other one stroke my long hair gently. Huh? I have a long hair? That means I'm… this girl can't be me!

"There will be a great battle tomorrow. It will decide the freedom of our kind. You really should rest." I feel my face getting hot as I broke the embrace

"I know I have no right to ask anything of you, milady but…"

"Don't be silly." I chuckled lightly. "What can I do for you?"

"Promise me, that no matter what happened," he looks deeply to my eyes, "please don't use 'that' magic!"

I nod as my answer...

This is the only way! I have no choice. I'd rather die than watch them lose their lives with my own eyes. After all, as a leader of this squad I have to be a good example for the others. Forgive me everyone… Forgive me my love… Forgive me… my dear fiancé… I've never meant to hurt you like that…

"If not in this life, I will meet you again in the next life…" as I said those words, I feel my body as hurts so bad.

I feel like my bone were crushed and my soul has been ripped from my body. Seconds later, I woke up in my room. Full of sweat and my chest's hurts.

"Damn…" I curse the nightmare I just had.

I saw Axel in my dream. Not only him, but there're two other people as well. They were… Damn! I can't remember! But why the hell did I dreamt about Axel anyway? Because what happened at that storage yesterday? Wait, a minute! What about Namine? Didn't I love her? Does that mean I had become a bisex in one day? Gosh, I'm so damn confused!

01010

**Flashback to two days ago…**

"Mom, I'm so sick and tired about this! I've been wearing skirt since I was a baby. Could I be a boy just this one time when I'm dating with Namine? Please?" Roxas plea to his mother.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. But I couldn't let you do that. That would be against the rules." his mother, Yuna, wouldn't grant his wish.

"Fuck the damn rules!" Curse Roxas.

"Watch your tongue, son!" Tidus warn his son for his vocab choosing.

"Come on, don't you know you look gorgeous on skirt, Roxie." Sora added, chewing his food.

Roxas shot an icy glare to Sora, his twin brother.

"Call me Roxas when we at home! You're so damn lucky Mom didn't choose you as her heir." Roxas pouted, still complaining about why do their parents being so unfair about him and Sora.

"Yep, thanks God for that. Besides, I really want to have a sister than a brother, you know." Sora's says that happily while enjoying his food and his 'freedom'.

"Sweetie, you have more spiritual talent than your brother. That's why I chose you." Yuna always give this excuse to calm Roxas down.

"But I never asked to be a _high priestess_ in the first place, Mom!" Roxas almost yelled.

"Can you stop complaining while we're eating, son?" Tidus looked annoyed with Roxas complaint.

Roxas wouldn't dare to argue any further.

"I'm full…" Sora put down his chopsticks and pat his tummy. "I'll be in my room." He's gone upstairs

"Hey, I'll go to school early with Namine tomorrow." Roxas says it on Sora's back, doesn't really care whether he heard it or not

Yuna is a high priestess whose often being called to do a fortune telling, blessings or some other ritual occasions. According to the rule, she must pass down her power and knowledge to her daughter, but unfortunately she has twin sons. She's look deeply at Roxas, who have same eyes with her husband, feel guilty, that she had to force his son to become a good daughter for a long time.

"Only one year and half more and you'll be free to be who wanted to be." Tidus count Roxas' remaining time till his eighteenth birthday

"Be patient, sweetie." Yuna cheer up his son. "Just remember that your secret has to be safe. If anyone found out about this, your spiritual power will decrease."

Namine finds out his secret when he accidentally came out from changing room without wearing a _sarashi_. Luckily Namine promised to keep his secret and had helped Roxas in many ways. Not long after that, they get closer to each other and became more than just friends. Sora feels his job to protect Roxas became easier with Namine's help. No matter what, Roxas' secret has to remain safe until the time comes.

"And you must keep your virginity until you turn eighteen." Yuna added.

Usually they need a maiden to perform a ritual. If the maiden is underage, which means under 18 years old, she must be a virgin to keep her spiritual power stable.

"I know…" Roxas answered lazily

"I'm sorry, sweetie, to make you to do these things."

"It's okay, Mom. It's not like I'm forced to do this, I just… want to be normal. That's all."

The next day, Roxas went to school with Namine. He seemed so happy that Namine asked him to be model for her drawings. She'll participate in some art competition next month.

"Looks like I'll have to go to a movie with you in girl form again." Roxas sighed.

"Don't so glum about that. Besides you looks cute in dress, Roxie." Namine giggled.

"Argh, not you too, why did you guys keep saying that I'm cute!"

"Because, you ARE super cute, Roxie." Namine smiled.

Roxas just love to see Namine's smile. Whenever he's with her, everything seems so bright and warm. He hopes everything never changes, and stay like this forever.

01010

But, Roxas was the one who washed away that angelic smile. He didn't know what had gotten into him that made him kissing with Axel passionately in that storage. Even to ignore her who came to help him with his _sarashi_.

"Sora asked me to h…" Namine opened the door, her eyes widened with shock.

Then she burst in tears and ran away. At first, Roxas didn't even notice her for a while.

"Axel, what the fuck is wrong with you!" Riku snapped out.

Finally, Roxas and Axel broke their kiss, both panting trying to catch their breaths.

"I dunno…" Axel shook his head

"What the…" Roxas don't believe what he just did. "No, it can't be…" Roxas shook his head in frighten.

Riku grabbed Roxas' collar and threaten him. "You gotta keep this secret to your grave, understand? Or I'll hurt that girl! Looks like she's your only friend. Or, maybe I'll…toy with your lovely brother?" he smirked

"Riku, what're you doing?" Axel feel weird that riku take this thing to serious. Why does Riku took Roxie as a threat anyway? His cover isn't that big deal.

"Shuddup!" Riku shouted.

"O, okay. I promise. I won't tell anyone!" swore Roxas, he knew Riku is really mean it.

"Good girl." Riku release Roxas's collar, whose now feel lucky that he's wearing _sarashi_ rite now. If not, Riku could see right through his bra n saw several pads just like what he wears now.

"Are you okay, babe?" Axel checks on Roxas

Roxas didn't know what to say. Every time he looks at Axel's emerald green eyes, he so mesmerized by it. Riku seem's mad, he just didn't know what to do with this instant lovesick couple!

"Roxie!" Sora rush in while panting heavily

Sora feels his blood rush to his head when he saw how close Axel and Roxas are.

"Stay away from her!" he ran to separate them, didn't notice that Riku also there

"Sora, it's not like…"

"Quiet! I'll deal with you later, Roxie." Sora silence his brother, his eyes is filled with anger

"Chill out man. I'm didn't do anything to her." Axel tried to pat Sora's shoulder to calm him down

Sora slapped Axel's hand off roughly. For seconds, they glare at each other angrily.

"Axel, I'm leaving." Riku didn't wanna stay any longer

"Oh, hi there, Riku!" Sora who just noticed Riku's presence, smiles widely at her.

But Riku is already left, ignoring Sora completely. Sora felt his heart scatter into pieces again.

"See ya, Roxie." Axel blew a goodbye kiss to Roxas as he follow Riku outside.

After Riku and Axel left, Sora began his interrogation towards Roxas.

"Namine is crying when she left. What's happened, Roxie? Did you do something bad to her?"

"That's none of your business." Roxas said in sarcastic tone

"Of course this is my business!" Sora yelled. "You're still my responsiblility. And Namine is your secret keeper and your…"

"She's not my girlfriend." Roxas cut him off quickly

Sora frowned, wonder what had happened to Roxas.

"If you say so, then fine. But you still got to apologize and explain what was really happened to her. We still need her on our side, Roxie." he suggested

"You say that as if I've been using her for my advantage."

"Aren't you?" Sora answers in cynical tone.

"Alright, I'll apologize to her later."

"Good."

'This is not the time to worry about the others love problem. What I gotta do now is to figure out how to get Riku's attention and win her heart!' That's was Sora's thought when he left that storage with his brother. But why does his head hurts when he thinks about Riku?

A week has passed since then. Roxas still haven't got a chance to apologize to Namine because Riku and Axel always supervising him where ever he go. He even didn't have a chance to talk to his brother at school. Every time he managed to talking with them, Namine always run away from him.

"What are you waiting for? Go after her!" Sora commanded.

"But…" Roxas seems unsure…

"No buts! Explain everything to her, especially about your new relationship with Axel. I don't want you to be a two timer!"

"I don't have any 'relationship' with him. Do you think I'm gay? My dear brother… I am straight!" Roxas proclaim himself as innocent, while thinks his brother is the one whose gay, for falling in love with Riku

"Puh-lease. You guys make out in this school every time and everywhere you met each other and you said you're not in any relationship?" Sora remind his brother of what he's been doing lately

"What a conservative thought..." Roxas snorted

"My Roxie has become a whore!" Sora is almost screaming to his little brother, fear is written on his sapphire eyes

Decide to ignoring his brother last sentence, Roxas went to chase Namine. He wanted to explain everything to her, including what he feels right now. On the other hand, Sora who has been abandoned by Roxas, felt sad and a bit lonely. His Roxie has changed to someone he doesn't know anymore.

"Hey babe, wanna play with us?" Sora heard a male student voice not too far from him.

"Fuck off." Sora heard Riku's voice, she seems to be pissed off

"At last we can caught you off guard from your redhead bodyguards." another male student's voice

Somehow Sora knew that his Riku (when did Riku was his?) is in trouble.

"Hey, stop it right there!" Sora acts like a hero who come to rescue a princess that gonna be bullied by two thugs

"Well well well, playing hero eh, Sora?" Seifer laughing.

Riku was cornered by another male student, Saix. He looked a little happy when Sora came to rescue him, though he doesn't really need it actually.

"Don't you dare lay any finger on her!" Sora warned them, didn't know why he is so upset. Jealous maybe?

"Shorty, is your Roxie not enough for you? Don't be so selfish, keeping all the babes for yourself!" Saix mocked.

"What did you call me?" Sora was burned in anger, Saix have said his banned word. "Roxie is mine, and so does that pretty babe next to you!"

Riku feel a little disappointed, he always dislike Roxie. And so, the fight begins. Saix and Seifer from different class against Sora alone. But don't judge a book by its cover. Even though Sora's scrawny and a little short, he's actually a good fighter. It didn't take too long to kick their asses away, despite the bruises he got on his cheek.

After those rascals finally runs for their lives, Sora returns to Riku and offering his hand.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't need your help, shorty." Riku shook away his hand

Sora feels like his heart had been stabbed, again. He didn't have a clue why does Riku hates him so much.

"Not even a 'thank you'?" Sora sighed. However, he wondered why didn't he angry at all when Riku called him short. In usual case, he'll kick whoever's butt dares to call him that way. Sora's eyes caught Riku's see green eyes. Those were beautiful eyes he's ever seen in his life (probably because of lovesick, he couldn't think straight). "I can see ocean through your eyes."

Riku's eyes slightly widen. What Sora was said was made him a little…

"As far as I remember, I didn't call for your help." Riku said it with an extra coldness in his voice, trying to control his emotion. "Besides, what did you expect? A kiss from the princess? Hmph, bite me! I'm different from your slut sister."

"Don't talk about her like that." Sora don't like Riku insults his Roxie

"Why is it always about her and her!" suddenly Riku snapped. She grabbed Sora's collar and pinned him on the wall. "You never give a damn for me. Never care for me like in the past."

"Huh?" Sora is startled and a little confused, he didn't know Riku was this strong. "What are you talking about?"

Riku let go of his hand, refuses to tell Sora why he did that. Sora pouted, he doesn't like if someone keeps secret from him.

"Nevermind." then Riku walked away, left Sora alone on his confusion

"Will you stop bothering Roxie?" Sora shouted to the leaving Riku, and starts complaining about how Riku keeping Roxie away from him at school for a whole week

"It's you whose bothering them." Riku answered calmly before he left.

"Huh?"

Namine was about to go home when she meets Roxie and Sora on their way to the school gate. She has been avoiding Roxie for the whole week. No matter what Sora said to comfort her, she will never forgive him especially for what he and Axel have been doing around the school lately. She don't wanna listen to anything Roxie say, so she decided to ran away from them. She knew Roxie will outrun her after a while so she had no choice but to hide. Girls bathroom seems to be a perfect spot…

Apparently she chose the wrong place to hide. There are two girls in the bathroom and they definitely not in good terms with her.

"What a coincidence seeing you without your girlfriend, Namine?" says Larxene while fetching Namine's orange sketch book.

Namine tries to take it back from her. But she easily dodged her hand while her friend pull her hair and make her hissed in pain

"Did she cheat on you? Or has she finally dumped you because you keep diggin her past, witch?"

Usually Roxie is always protect her from those fancies who just love to bully her, but she's not here now… by her side… Thinking about this is making her sad even more.

"Give it back." Namine pleaded with tears filled her beautiful cerulean eyes

"This?" Larxene swings it in front of her and changing glance with her friend. "I bet you draw your girlfriend's past you've foreseen inside this thing eh?"

"Yeah! Everyone knows that you're a witch who peeks into people's past without permission." Larxene's friend pushed Namine till she bumped on the wall

Larxene opened Namine's sketchbook and she's furious when she found out that all the pages are blank. She ripped the pages from the book then dumped it to the floor. They're laughing madly as they left Namine alone in the bathroom. She's crying in silence as she gathering the pieces of paper from her drawing book. A moment later she heard some strange voices from the boy's bathroom, right next to the girl's.

Roxas was lost sight of Namine. He wondered since when she became this good on fleeing.

"Sorry Namine… I didn't know what've gotten into me. I've never meant to hurt you like this…" Roxas said to himself.

Those dreams that he had lately ever since the day he kissed Axel drove him crazy even more. Is he really Axel's girlfriend in past life? How did he just couldn't resist him every time they're together? How come he became so attached to him? And why?

"There you are honey, I was looking everywhere for you." suddenly Axel hug Roxas from behind

"A-Axel, let go off me." Roxas tried to free himself from the red read when Axel is starting to kiss his neck

His body is starting to react against his will. Why cant he pushed him away?

"N-not here." Roxas moaning as his hand trying to touch Axel's body

Axel just realized that they're in school hallway. It's too risky to be seen by other student or worse, by the teacher. He scooped Roxas' feet and carry him in bridal style to the nearest bathroom, boy's bathroom (well, sometimes girl can enter boy's bathroom but boy cannot enter girl's). And then, they start their making out session eagerly. Just make out, nothing else. Roxas would never let Axel undress him. If he did, he'll find out his secret. Axel seemed don't mind about that though.

"Roxie…" Axel moaned

"A-Axel, I…" Roxie kissed him lustfully

Namine is peeking inside from the boy's bathroom entrance because those suspicious voice were sounds familiar to her. Seconds later, she was in shocked and couldn't believe what she's watching. A kissing domination contest between those two perhaps?

"Axel, w-wait." Roxas realized there's someone watching them, then he saw her. "Namine?" he pushed Axel away and run after her

This time Roxas runs faster.

"Namine, listen to me." he tried to calm her down

"No! I'm not listening whatever you say." Namine's close her ears with her palms, her tears are falling

"Namine, I…" seeing her like this made Roxas heart hurt like it has been sliced into pieces. "We…"

"It's enough, Roxie." Namine let go of her hands, try to face Roxas as tough as she could. "I promise I'll never step in between you two again."

"What are you talking about?" Roxas shook Namine's shoulder. "You can't just broke up with me!"

Namine wipe away her tears, holding back her pain.

"How can I break up with you since we didn't have ANY relationship to begin with?" it took all of her courage to say this sentence

It true that they have no relationship other than friends, they're closeness are definitely more than friends, but less than lovers. Roxas stunned as Namine left him, crying. Feeling of guilt came down and crushed him.

"Honey, you okay?" Axel came after him, trying to continue the interrupted session.

"Just… leave me alone." Roxas push himself to leave him. If Axel didn't come to his life, everything wouldn't turn out to be like this. Everything would have been just fine. Those dreams would have never appeared. He asked his mother once about this. She said that dreams could lead to a person to their past or future, but only those who have a strong will or possess spiritual power like him can see through. But Axel said that he got those weird dreams too. What the meaning of this? Did they really have some unfinished business in the past life that continues until this life?

"Roxie!" Axel grabbed Roxas' wrist. "Don't you leave me again." he pleaded

"We never meant to be together, Axel." Roxas shake off his hand, avoiding Axel's eyes

"No!" Axel hugs Roxas tightly, seems like never wanna let him go. "I won't let those damned dreams come true!"

"You can't deny them. It's fate!" Roxas push Axel away and run to after Namine

Axel stunned because Roxas chose Namine over him. How come Roxie prefer to be lesbian than straight? He wouldn't mind even if _she_ is a bi though.

Roxas' choice is fixed. He have swore to himself, no matter what happen he will never leave Namine again, never make her cry again. But it was already too late. By the time he arrived at the school gate, there are a lot of people gather in front of school, some are panicking. Say to each other that there has been a car accident, apparently hit and run. His heart is beating fast, there are fear and uneasy feeling crawling on his skin. He broke the crowd until he could see what happened, and his heart stop when he saw Namine lying there, bleeding badly...

"N-no, it c-cant be…" Roxas rush to her side immediately.

"Ro..xie…" thanks goodness Namine still conscious

"Don't talk, Namine. Save your breath." his tears started to fall, the feeling of guilt crushing his heart even more. "Call an ambulance, please!" he shouted

"My… dra…wings…" Namine whispered and then she lost her conscious

"NAMINE…!" Roxas screamed in horror and regret

Roxas and Sora are waited for Namine in hospital. She was in coma because of several serious injuries especially on her head. Roxas just couldn't stop put blaming himself and Sora does his best to calm his brother.

"It's not your fault, Roxie. Dont put all the blame on yourself." Sora stroking Roxas' hair

"If I explained to her earlier, this would never be happened." Roxas said weakly, he lay his head on his brother's shoulder, hoping to find comfort there.

"Every action has its consequence." Sora sighed. "You have chosen to be with him than Namine. You've been damned."

Roxas can't said anything to defend himself. What Sora said were true. He was damned. Tears start falling from his eyes.

"Let's go home, Roxie. Namine's parents are already here, they'll take care of her." Sora caresses Roxas' cheek.

Roxas nodded in silence. It's already dark outside. Both of them are already halfway home when suddenly Roxas stopped.

"What's wrong?" Sora frowned, his brother has been acted strange lately.

"Drawings…" Roxas mumbled.

"Huh? What drawings?"

"Namine told me something about her drawings when she about to lost her consciousness."

"Ah, I get it! Maybe she wanted you to finish the drawing for the competition."

"I don't think so…" Roxas looked unsure.

They're end up breaking into school at night even though it's risky. Sora had tried over and over several times to persuade Roxas to go home instead.

"I won't asked you to come along if you scared." Roxas said, he wouldn't mind if Sora didn't want to do it with him.

"It's not that!" Sora pouted. "I'm just… Well I should be by your side to protect you."

"Yeah right…"

The Art Room is now messier than before. Both of them had no idea where's Namine keep her drawings.

"Are you sure she keep it here?" Sora began doubted. "You always with her when she draws, how come you didn't know where she store them?"

Roxas didn't answer him, he continues searching for the drawings. All he knew is Namine always left her sketchbook on her locker or something.

"Gotta pee." Sora said and run to reach the door knob. "Be careful, and don't get caught. I'll be right back."

Roxas was almost given up on searching when his eyes scanning the mess they have made. He sighed in defeated, have no idea where to search anymore. He sat down on the chair that Namine used to sit when she draws; feeling guilty, miserable and screwed. His eyes caught something below the closet, he reached whatever it is with his hand. Amazingly, that's Namine's sketch book they are looking for.

"Thanks God." Roxas hugged the sketchbook tightly, fell relief. "I should deliver it to hospital then."

But then he realized that Sora hasn't come back yet. Is he get caught by security? Or did he lie about taking a pee? Either way, Roxas decided to look for his brother. When he about to reach the bathroom, he saw someone came out from there and went for another direction. A silver-haired guy. Riku? What was he doing here at time like this?

"Sora, are you there?" Roxas asked, taking a peep into dimly lit boy's bathroom.

Some bad feelings filled his chest. When he looked down to the floor, he saw Sora lying unconscious and bleeding. There's bloodstain on the wall too. Someone must have slammed his brother head against the wall.

"So-sora, are you alright? Talk to me!" Roxas panicked and shake Sora's body.

Sora gave no response and Roxas has been filled by horror.

"Goddamn shit, Riku! You're gonna pay!" Roxas gritted his teeth, his eyes filled with anger.

Riku had promised him that he wouldn't lay any finger on Namine or Sora. But since the day he met them on that storage, they already started to ruin his life.

**End's note:**

Well, tell me what you think. I almost got lost the main idea I wanna write about because of too many things on my head. Hope you (whoever read this) will still enjoy :)


End file.
